nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 13:Trunks vs Silver
Welcome to One Minute Brawl! The wait is over and it's time to see another 2 characters fight to the death. This time, it's Trunks from DBZ versus Silver! These 2 time-traveling warriors are gonna fight to the death! Let's see who walks away as the winner! The Fight Location:Crisis City Time:Unknown(future time is different) Trunks went through a portal to warn Goku and them about the androids. However, he miscalculated and ended up at Crisis City. After walking around for a few minutes, a boulder came flying at him. Trunks dodged and looked around to see where it could have come from. 'Who did that"? asked Trunks. Then Silver jumped out from around a corner and said "Another survivor"? "It can't be". Trunks saw him and yelled "Hey furry"! "Did you throw that at me"? Silver came back out and said "So what if I did"? Trunks pulled out his sword and said "I'm gonna make you pay for that". GO FOR BROKE Silver threw a car at Trunks. who got caught off guard and was smacked flying a few feet. Trunks steadied himself and ran at Silver. Silver managed to avoid the slash and punched Trunks in the face. Trunks then kicked Silver flying through a building. "Sorry about that, forgot my own strength". said Trunks. Then Silver came out, pissed off, and yelled 'IT'S NO USE"! "I'M GONNA KILL YOU"! Then Silver picked up the building and threw it at Trunks. Trunks went SUPER SAIYAN and cut it in half. Silver started turning black and started to growl. Trunks started to charge a ki blast. Silver entered dark form and began jumping around uncontrollably. Trunks shot the blast at Silver. Silver jumped out of it's way and went straight for Trunks. Trunks caught Silver with his sword and stabbed him in the chest. Silver faded back to normal form and started talking "I don't car what it takes, I WILL DEFEAT YOU"! He said, ripping the sword out of his chest. Then he went super form and began building up all the energy he could. Trunks started to power up, Silver began to make thunderstorms happen. Trunks reached SUPER SAIYAN 2! But, Silver reached HYPER FORM and started to rip the planet in half with his psychic power. Trunks tried to blast him with everything he has but it wasn't enough. Silver rips the planet in half and it starts to explode. Trunks and Silver are both caught in the explosion. Then we see Trunks standing on the moon. But, Silver appears and taunts him with "IT'S NOT OVER YET"! Then Silver enters chaos form.(that form I made on SFW) Trunks enters SUPER SAIYAN 3 and slashes Silver's fins off his head. "MY FINS"! "DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT I'M ECHO THE DOLPHIN IN DISGUISE"? Then Silver gets enraged, he creates a giant laser and blasts Trunks with it. He blasts Trunks into the sun with the beam, which disinagrates Trunks. KO! Then we see Silver using the Master Emerald to restore the planet. However, he also brought Trunks back to life. So all his hard work was wasted. "IT'S NO USE SILVER"! "YOU ARE DOOMED TO THIS FATE"! NEXT TIME Next up on OMB is... Lucario vs Knuckles! These 2 fighters are gonna tear each other apart! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights